wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UNW Unstoppable Ep12!
300px|right Intro Slashranger, "Welcome to the FIRST Unstoppable since Nonstop Hardcorre!" Slashranger, "Tonight, we have a great night planned, with new debuting superstars!" Slashranger, "Tonight, ALMOST EVERY TITLE IS ON THE LINE!" Match 1 Mason Ryan comes out, followed by Hugh Jackman. The bell rings and Ryan dodges a Clothesline from Jackman and hits a Jumping Cutter. Ryan taunts Jackman, and Ryan hits a Neckbreaker. Jackman is almost KOed, but manages to get up, and Ryan hits a House of Pain. 1 2 3! Kev Rith, "Obviously, Hugh is not in shape after what happened between him and Mickie." Frank, "Huh. IDIOT!" Kev, "Or maybe a bit of Ring Rust." Match 2 Rey Mysterio and Sheamus come out, followed by Jake Jamanki and Stone Cold. The bell rings and Stone Cold dodges a Flying Fourarm from Mysterio. Stone Cold hits a DDT, and tags in Jake. Jake turns on Austin, hitting a Jamana(Throwing Suplex) on him. Jake turns around right into a Brogue Kick from Sheamus into a 619 from Rey Mysterio. 1 2 3! Rey and Sheamus celebrate, and Austin hits a Stone Cold Stunner on Jake Jamanki. Slashranger, "Alright, that's enough. This Thursday on Annihilation, its Stone Cold vs Jake Jamanki!" Match 3 Sexay Girrl comes out, followed bgy Ashley Massaro. The bell rings and Ashley attacks Sexay with some ferocity. Ashley dodges a Clothesline and hits a Suplex. Ashley hits a Dropkcik, and pins. 1 2 3! Sexay reverses a Sharpshooter, and locks in the Boston Crab. Ashley gets out of it and hits a DDT. Ashley dodges another Clothesline, and hits a Spear. Ashley taunts Sexay, and hits a Starstruck. 1 2 3! Ashley celebrates with her title, and she shakes hands with Sexay. Backstage Slashranger, "Alright! I'll have the rookies ready by Wednesday. Yes, everythin is ready. Ok, goodbye." Kev Rith, "What is in store on NW this week?" Frank Frankworthy, "Who cares?" Match 4 The World Heavyweight Champion The Rock comes out, followed by Kyle Katara. The bell rings and Rock keeps taunting and dodging Katara. Rock catches Katara and hits a Body Slam. Then Kurt Angle's music hits and he comes out. Rock is momentarily distracted, and Katara tries to hit a Neckbreaker. Rock reverses and hits a DDT. Rock taunts Angle, and Angle gets in the ring. Angle tries to hit an Angle Slam, but Rock hits a Rock Bottom. Rock hits a People's Elbow on Katara, and locks in the Sharpshooter. Katara taps for Rock's win. Rock celebrates and locks Angle in the Sharpshooter. Match 5 Randy Orton comes out followed by The Great Khali. The bell rings and Randy dodges hit after hit from Khali. Khali finally lands a forearm on Orton and Orton goes down. Khali picks him up and throws him across the ring like a ragdoll. Orton is left outside of the ring as Khali taunts him. The rest of the cWo come out waving the Indian flag. Orton finally gets up and slides back in the ring, only to get hit by a Powerbomb from Khali. Khali picks him up, and Orton reverses it with an uppercut. Orton hits hit after hit, but Khali doesn't seem hurt. Orton and Khali trade punches, until Orton hits a DDT. Orton starts stomping on Khali, and he picks Khali up. Khali hits a Suplex when Orton tries to hit another uppercut, and Orton goes down again. Orton's back seems to hurt, and Khali picks him up. Khali goes for the Punjabi Plunge, but Orton reverses it into a DDT. Orton starts stomping on Khali again, and he taunts the Indian Corporation. Orton picks up Khali, and manages to hit some forearms. Orton climbs the turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Knee Strike. Khali gets up, and Ortonn is distracted by Jamal climbing onto the apron. Khali goes for a Brain Chop, but decides against it and locks in the Vise Grip. Orton hits Khali in the face and uses the opportunity to hit an RKO. 1 2 3! Orton gets up, and the Indian Corporation surrounds him. Orton looks around, but before he gets the chance, Gunner and Murphy run down to the ring and attack the cWo. They clear out the cWo with the help of the Personification of Personality. Main Event Chris Benoit comes out, followed by Hunico. The bell rings and Benoit gets hit by a massive Clothesline. Hunico taunts, but he's distracted long enough for Benoit to hit a Neckbreaker. Benoit taunts and pulls Hunico into a Suplex. Benoit attacks Hunico with a flurry of hits. Benoit hits a Clothesline, and taunts Hunico again. Benoit hits a Wild Bomb, and pins. 1 2 3! Chris Benoit celebrates as the show goes off the air.